Merry Christmas Bella
by emilydear
Summary: Bella has her first Christmas with the Cullen’s. Will she finally accept this gift from Edward? Takes place a tad bit after New Moon. I was hoping for this to be cute and fluffy, but I don’t know, you tell me! R&R!


Summery: Bella has her first Christmas with the Cullen's. Will she finally accept this gift from Edward? Takes place a tad bit after New Moon. I was hoping for this to be cute and fluffy, but I don't know, you tell me!

Warning! This is not a great story, I just felt like I needed to write something for Christmas. If you are going to review please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I wish I owned Edward Cullen. ;D  


* * *

  
"Bella! Hurry up!" Alice called for me from my front door. We were heading over to her house, for my first official Christmas with the Cullen's.

"It's a little bit difficult to move with all these layers, Alice," I retorted. She had dressed me on this very particularly cold Christmas day. I had 2 sweatshirts on, a puffy winter jacket, a pair of sweats, I guess to be warm, and a pair of boots. Not to mention gloves, a scarf, and a hat. I was only going out in the cold for about 10 minutes. My arms were basically sticking out and I probably resembled a marshmallow.

So I waddled my way out the door and into Alice's car. "Were all these clothes really necessary? I'm just going to your house," I said, as I tried to turn my head towards her, but failed.

"I'm just trying to keep you warm," I could hear the sadness in her voice. I immediately felt bad and just sighed. We made it to her house in a matter of minutes.

When we arrived, I stepped out of the car and Alice helped me to walk across the icy ground up to the door. I was welcomed by Emmett, of course.

"Bella!" He bellowed, "How is my favorite human?" He scooped me up into one of his brotherly bear hugs, and I soon realized how warm I was getting.

"Emmett…please," I choked out, and he set me down, "Too warm, can't breath," I gasped.

"Bella, you look like a marsh mellow," He laughed, and I felt the blush rise to my cheek. _Great, Emmett scores again, _I thought.

I started to tug at the scarf, it was getting really warm in here. As I was doing so, I felt a pair on hands on my hips, and before I knew it, they spun me around and I was face to face with the most gorgeous person ever.

"Edward," I breathed. I tried wrapping my arms around him, but my jacket wouldn't let me. I scowled and he chuckled. I then felt about 20 pounds lighter and saw all my snow gear on the floor. I went to hang it up in the closet but Edward stopped me. I looked confused.

"Since Alice put you in this, she can put it away. I just want you right now," He leaned down to breath in my scent, and I did the same. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said that and my heart was pounding, ready to jump out of my chest.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. I missed his way too much and I felt that he kissed back. I tangled my fingers threw his hair and pushed our lips closer together. But of course he was the one to pull away first, "Breath Bella." He chuckled. Oh I forgot about that, and then I took a deep breath.

"I missed you Edward. So much," I breathed, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his arm. I love the feeling of him holding me, I felt we needed to constantly touch.

We moved into the living room where there was a decorated tree and the family sat around it. When they saw me they all smiled, "Merry Christmas Bella," They sang together.

I blushed. I wasn't used to all this attention, all of the Christmas' before this were just quiet and I didn't have a whole family to see. "Merry Christmas to you too," I smiled and Edward led me to one of the single chairs and pulled me down on his lap.

"We decided to put our heads together and get you a gift," Alice sang, smiling widely.

"Guys, you really didn't ha--," I tried to say, but Esme cut me off.

"Bella dear, please, its for both you and Edward," Esme said sweetly. I guess if it was for both of us, I could suck it up.

"Alright," I sighed, "What is it?"

"Well," Alice beamed, glad that I was going to listen, "We all decided, that since Edwards going to change you and all, we built you a little cottage outside of where we will be living. So you and Edward could have your 'privacy'." She giggled.

_Privacy, huh? _I thought, _Where we could do whatever we wanted, just the two of us. Without the rest of the family knowing, or listening in. We could…Bella stop that thinking. _I blushed, and the rest of the family chuckled, knowing what I was thinking of.

"Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me," I said with emotion. I got up and hugged each of my _new _family members.

"Bella," I heard the sweetest voice ask, "Why don't we go to my room." Edward walked over and grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs to his room. When we reached the door way to his room he stopped, which caused me to stop also.

"What?…" I looked at him confused. Then I saw his gaze move slowly upward, and I followed. And there it was in all of its glory.

A Mistletoe.

I looked back at his face, which had a smirk. "Oh Bella, look a mistletoe," He ran his hand across my cheek bone and his cold finger ran across my lips, "And I'm not one to break tradition," His smirk got bigger.

Oh, he's good.

"Well, I guess I'm not either," I smiled. I saw him leaning down and I moved my lips toward his. I felt his lips lightly graze across mine, and I wasn't having that. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and forcefully pressed my lips to his. Of course he was the one to pull away. He chuckled slightly.

"Merry Christmas Bella. I love you," He gently pecked my lips. "I love you too Edward, always," I sighed and relaxed into his arms.

This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
